


Social Isolation

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Ficlet, Gen, Isolation, Rhodey is a great friend, Whumptober, he loves Tony, social isolation as torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: Social isolation is the worst kind of torture.





	Social Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> Seventh prompt of Whumptober "Isolation".  
Enjoy!

Humans were social creatures. Sure, there was a difference between extroverts and introverts but nobody could go without contact with others forever. Because loneliness was one of the worst feelings that exist.

Tony knew this as well and right now, he really craved contact with anyone, even if only with the people, who kidnapped him.

He didn't know how long he had been here already. But since then he hasn't talked to anyone, felt human touch and hasn't seen anyone. 

Tony honestly felt like he was going insane. At least he knew that he wasn't alone. He could hear footsteps outside and they provided him food and water every day but only enough to keep him alive. 

The worst of this was that like this Tony was left alone with his thoughts. Thoughts that very quickly became negative. 

He thought about the many times he barely escaped death, how it was probably his fault that he got captured. He thought about how many things, in general, were his fault. Sometimes he was blamed by others, sometimes he blamed himself from the beginning. 

Tony also wondered what the plans of his kidnappers were. Did the want money for his freedom? Did they want him to go insane? Or did they just waited for somebody before they continued with their plan? Was this just the beginning of this torture or the end? For Tony, this isolation was definitely enough already. 

However, being left alone with one's thoughts wasn't the only problem caused by social isolation. 

Tony started to jump at every noise he heard. Paranoid. Was it real? Did someone finally decide to come to him? Or was it just his mind playing tricks? He felt restless and wandered around in his way too small cell. Felt more hopeless with every hour passing. Nervous energy made him scratch himself, hurt himself.

The time when help finally arrived, when Rhodey, his best friend, entered the cell, Tony couldn't believe it at first. Thought, it was just a hallucination. But there was obvious relief on James face as he fell to his knees and pulled Tony into a hug.

The engineer was stiff though. For him, it felt like an eternity since he last saw another human being or felt a touch. It was close to overwhelming.

Rhodey quickly noticed. He let go of Tony and looked concerned at him. Still, all he said was "Let's get you outta here," in his soft voice, that made Tony relax a bit.

Outside the daylight blinded Tony, it literally hurt his eyes. Things that were so natural once, he now met with caution or even hurt him. Tony didn't like this realisation, made him even more anxious.

Back in New York Tony was thoroughly examined by a doctor. Physically Tony was alright, except where he scratched himself bloody. Mentally was a whole different thing. 

Tony had suffered from anxiety and panic attacks even before but now it was worse.

Panic attacks were even more regularly, he was more paranoid, craved human contact but was too afraid to ask for it and he still had that new habit of scratching himself when he was nervous. 

Rhodey hated to see his best friend like this. So he helped as much as he could. The progress was slow but it was better than nothing. 

Rhodey was honestly happy that Tony trusted him enough to help him. That he accepted the help. To see the engineer sleeping relaxed at his side, warmed James' heart. 

He knew exactly how the world saw Tony, mostly thanks to the media. Of course, he was also aware how Tony saw himself. To Rhodey, though he was was a wonderful, intelligent man with a big heart and James counted himself lucky that he got past Tony's defence, past the mask.

Rhodey would never stop caring for Tony. He would always be there if he needed him. Like now. 


End file.
